Stolen Lips
by Luma-chan
Summary: Mizuki's interest in Fuji goes clearly further than just tennis, but Fuji doesn't seem to be feeling the same about Mizuki. But when Mizuki finds Fuji all by himself at the changing room...


Disclaimers: Is Prince of Tennis a shônen ai manga/anime? No. Then it can't possibly belong to me. (Aaa... truth hurts...)

Spoilers: None, just hope you know who Mizuki is (you probably do). Oh, and in my blah blah section at the end there're spoilers about episode 75, or something...

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji, one-sided Mizuki x Fuji, hints to Eiji x Oishi

Notes: My first fic ever – so pleeez don't judge me too harshly - and also one of first texts written in English if school work doesn't count (I'm NOT native English). This fic is probably gonna be very short since it's my first try... And yes, I know the characters are OOC.

This fic is dedicated to my good friend novque, who introduced this great site to me

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Stolen Lips -

"Nya, Fuji! Where're you going?" Eiji yelled to his friend who was walking of the courts.They had just ended their doubles match, Eiji & Oishi against Fuji & Kawamura. "We still have over half an hour practice time left."

"Hmm", Fuji turned around and smiled. "I'm going with Yuuta to buy a present for neesan. Her birthday is tomorrow. Tezuka already said it's fine."

Eiji gave a weird look at their buchou's direction and Fuji chuckled lightly. The redhead seemed to have trouble in believing that Tezuka would just like that give a permission to leave in the middle of practise to go shopping for a birthday present. Eiji could easily imagine in his head what would happen if he'd ask such a guestion.

_..... In Eiji's head ....._

"_Nya, can I leave practise early so I can go buy a birthday present for my sis?"_

"_No."_

"_But Fujiko-chan could leave early... Mou, buchou's not being fair."_

"_Eiji, 20 laps around the courts. And then back to practise."_

_..... End of simulation ....._

Yes, that's how it would go.

"Are you okay, Eiji?" the redhead heard Oishi's voice asking next to him. His doubles partner had a little worried look on his face. Eiji figured he must have sunken deep into his thoughts.

"Nya Oishi. I'm just fine." Eiji smiled and hugged Oishi's arm. Eiji snickered a little when he saw Oishi blushing badly. He was so shy about their relationship in public, but Eiji didn't care about that. He knew that Oishi loved him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Tezuka watched as Fuji closed the club room door behind himself and turned then back to watch the games of the non-regular players. The next ranking matches were about to be held soon so Tezuka thought it would be a good idea to give more attention to the non-regular players too.

But lately Tezuka had been having troubles with his concentration. And the reason to it was Mizuki, the data tennis player from St. Rudolph. Sure, there was nothing odd about him hanging around the Seigaku tennis courts – a lot of people from other schools were too. And the fact that he came very often wasn't that weird either. The thing that bothered Tezuka was that he rarely saw Mizuki writing any notes to his notebook or even having the book with him. The thing that really made Tezuka see red was that Mizuki only watched one player – Fuji! And that look on Mizuki's face told clearly that he wasn't there just to see the tensai's tennis skills.

Tezuka shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't really get it why these things were bothering him so much. Maybe he was just stressing about the upcoming matches. Yes, that was a believable excuse... er, I mean, logical reason.

Now when you thought about it, Mizuki was nowhere to be seen, even though he had just been watching the doubles game between the Golden Pair and Fuji and Taka-san. Maybe he had left already.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Fuji was humming himself while taking his thigs out of the locker. He would meet Yuuta at the store they had agreed on earlier. It would be so great to spend some time with his little brother again...

Fuji took of his regulars jacket and was about to start removing other clothing as well when he heard a familiar voice. It didn't belong to any member of the Seigaku tennis club, nor to any other student from Seigaku.

If the voice had surprised Fuji, it certainly wasn't readable on his face as he turned around, smiling, to face Mizuki.

"Ne, Mizuki-san. What are you doing here in the changing room? Certainly you didn't come here to change so you could play tennis. I didn't see your rackets with you today." Absolutely no emotions what-so-ever could be read from the tensai's ever smiling face.

Mizuki grinned. "No, Fuji-kun. I actually had some things to talk about with you."

"Me", Fuji's calm voice didn't change a bit. "Ne, gomen, but I don't really have time right now. I'm going to go by a present for neesan with Yuuta and he doesn't really like to wait. So maybe we could talk some other time..."

Fuji's talking ceased when a strong hand grabbed his elbow as he was turning his back on Mizuki. He was pushed roughly against the wall, Mizuki's face just inches away from his.

The tensai tried to move but noticed that the other boy was holding him still by both of his shoulders. Fuji's mask of smile cracked a little.

"Mizuki, I really have to go now", Fuji said opening his eyes and pushed the other boy's hands away with his owns. That didn't help.

The next thing Fuji noticed was that Mizuki had grapped a hold of both of his hands with one of his own and was now pushing them against the wall above their heads. The free hand was pushing his elbow against the wall, pinning Fuji's body between the wall and the other boy.

"Mizuki. What are..?"Fuji shut his mouth quickly when Mizuki pressed his lips against Fuji's. This was so not happening, Fuji thought holding back tears. That jerk just stole his first kiss!

Fuji bit his lips together even harder when he felt Mizuki deepening the kiss, trying to push his tongue into Fuji's mouth. No way. No fucking way!

An involuntary gasp escaped from Fuji's lips when the hand that was previously pressing him against the wall had just slid under his shirt and was caring his naked stomack and chest. Mizuki didn't waste the opportunity and slid his tongue quickly into the tensai's mouth.

Fuji tried to free himself from the kiss – he was already having trouble breathing – and to push the invading tongue out of his mouth, but it had no effect. Or actually it did, just not in the way Fuji wanted. Mizuki was kissing him even harder and more passionately now.

Thus, Fuji did the only thing he could come up with. He bit his teeth together, causing Mizuki to scream in pain and pull back, but only for such a short moment that Fuji wasn't able to free himself. Mizuki seemed to be much stronger than he looked on the outside.

"You bastard", Mizuki hissed. A little blood was dripping down from the corner of his mouth. "You're gonna pay for that one."

Fuji's body was forced downwards into a position whare he was partly lying on the floor on his back and partly still leaning to the wall with his head and shoulders. Mizuki was sitting on the tensai's hips, leaning his weight on his knees that were on both sides on Fuji's body. One hand was still holding Fuji's arms locked in a tight grip above their heads and the other hand slid back under the tensai's shirt.

Mizuki leaned forward and bit Fuji's neck. The boy gasped from pain.

"See?" Mizuki's whisper sounded like he was purring. "I told you you'd pay for it."

Fuji shut his eyes tightly and bit his lips together, knowing the next bite would come soon – but it didn't. Instead, Fuji felt the weight of of Mizuki's body disappear, as did both of the hands. Fuji's eyes flew wide open when he heard a huge crashing sound.

Mizuki was there, lying on the ground, trying to get up. All the tennis equipment on the shelves had dropped down onto him. Then there was Tezuka.

Oh God, Tezuka was there. The one and only Tezuka, although some people might have guestioned the fact if it truly was the stoic captain of Seigaku's tennis club, since no one had ever seen an expression like that on the buchou's face. It was pure rage.

It seemed like Mizuki understood the situation quite fast, especially for someone who had just been thrown against a wall, and quickly sneaked out of the building.

Tezuka was just about to go after the guy but stopped as he saw Fuji. The tensai couldn't see the expression well, but it looked like the buchou was shocked. But why did he have an expression like that when he looked at him? Did he think Fuji wanted Mizuki to do that? And why couldn't Fuji see clearly? The room was bright enough...

Something wet and warm fell down from Fuji's cheek. Tears?! He was crying so much that his face was all covered in them. Fuji hadn't even realized he was crying.

Tezuka came closer and kneeded before Fuji. Fuji never cried. He never shoved any emotions on his always smiling face. But maybe he had never been scared before, like he now had been.

Tezuka put his arms around the crying boy and held him against his own chest tight but gently.

"It's okay now, Fuji", Tezuka whispered over the quiet sobbing sounds. He slowly caressed Fuji's soft hair. "It's okay, Syusuke."

Fuji really didn't know what to be most surprised about. The things that Mizuki had just done to him, the fact that Tezuka had just saved him or that Tezuka was holding him gently and comforting him... and he called him Syusuke! Somehow, it made Fuji feel good and warm. He didn't want to think about what had happened just moments ago. It felt so good to just be there with Tezuka now...

"Syusuke...", Tezuka whispered again and caressed Fuji's cheek with his lips. Fuji turned his eyes to meet Tezuka's. His face was still wet from the tears but he wasn't crying anymore. He stared at Tezuka's eyes. They were so different from what they normally seemed to be, so full of caring...

Tezuka brushed his lips carefully against Fuji's and when the other did nothing to stop him, he gently pressed them against the tensai's lips for a sweet kiss.

Fuji felt like melting into the kiss. It was so different from Mizuki's. Slowly, carefully Fuji started to answer to the kiss and Tezeka drew him even closer to his embrace.

The kiss Mizuki gave wasn't his first kiss – Fuji didn't return it. Kissing needs two people. This was it, his first kiss. The kiss he shared with the one he cared...

....... owari .......

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(cough) Sorry about the ending being so lame. I was really tired when I wrote it and wanted just to get it over with – this was supposed to be a very short story. It's still not long, but it's longer than it was supposed to be. I promice I'll do better next time. I'll write a fun story. I have much more experience in writing humour/romance...

To Mizuki fans: My deepest apologies for making Mizuki the bad guy. I really like Mizuki myself (well, at least after the first Seigaku - St. Rudolph match). I was thinking about replacing Mizuki with Kirihara (I kinda like him too though, but he'd make the perfect bad guy), but Tezuka is already in Germany when Seigaku battles Rikkaidai (yes, I cling onto stupid little details like this) and I have only seen the first 128 episodes of the anime so I don't know when Tezuka comes back. This story's supposed to happen somewhere between the match with St. Rudolph and Tezuka leaving...

Now, my next fic... I was thinking about making a story about Seigaku tennis club and drama club switching places and the regulars would make a play – like Romeo & Juliet or something. The main actors could be Eiji and Fuji... but which would be Romeo and which one Juliet? Any ideas? Or I could make the play to be Sleeping Beauty – somehow the idea of fairy god mother regulars feels intriguing... (for example, just think about Tezuka, Momo, and Kaidoh wearing skirts and holdind star shaped magic wands -laugh-) Gimme ideas. What play you'd like to see? And who would play the lead parts? I don't probably have to say this, but it's gonna be humour/romance. Maybe I could include other schools in this play also, not just Seigaku... Inui will most likely be the director.

And then I'll make another story about Ryoma, the little vampire (AU story). Whose neck is Ryoma gonna suck? What kinda pairings do you want in this one? Ryoma x ???

Pleeez! R & R!!


End file.
